jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Kanda, Kodža i Nebojša
Kanda, Kodža i Nebojša (Serbian Cyrillic: Канда, Коџа и Небојша; , trans. Probably, Plenty and Daredevil) is a Serbian alternative rock band from Belgrade. Formation, first releases (1991-1995) The band, consiting of Oliver Nektarijević (vocals), Rastko Lupulović (guitar), Vladislav Rac (bass guitar) Stevan Dimitrijević (drums), was formed in 1991. They were soon joined by Marko Petronijević (trumpet). Having performed for two years, and winning the Palilula Culture Olympics, the band went on hiatus as vocalist Nektarijević went to the United States of America. On his return, in 1994, the band continued working, releasing their debut album Guarda Toma! in 1996. The album, featuring live recordings, made on May and October 1995 at the Belgrade KST, and studio material, including "Put za Tunu" ("The Road to Tuna"), "Priroda" ("Nature"), featuring guest appearance by Darkwood Dub vocalist Dejan "Vuča" Vučetić, "Toma Bebić", dedicated to the singer Toma Bebić, "Visokogradnja" ("Buildnigs") and "Sisa" ("Tit"), the latter two already being released on the various artists compilation Mi smo za mir (We Are for Peace). The band, combining funk and jazz with rock, with Nektarijević's reggae vocal interpretations, soon became a leading club rock act and a live attraction. Success, disbandment (1996-2001) In 1996, guitarist Rastko Lupulović, also working as an actor, made the decision to become a monk, parting to the Visoki Dečani monastery, and getting the monk name Ilarion. On April 1998, the band released the album Igračka plačka, partially featuring material written by Lupulović. The album was produced by Željko Božić, and featured the new guitarist Ivan Topisović, a Superstar member and former Fake Madonna's Underwear member. Well acclaimed by the critics, the album featured the distinguished tracks "S.A.T" ("C.L.O.C.K."), "Štastopojo" ("Whatveyoueaten"), "Right Direction", "Proći će i njihovo" ("Their's Would Also Pass"), and "ŠAFL" ("SHUFFLE"), combining reggae, acid-jazz and funk. The band also appeared on the Korak napred 2 koraka nazad (A Step Forward 2 Steps Backwards) various artists compilation with the cover version of Disciplina Kičme song "Manitua Mi II". A remastered edition of the album appeared in 2000. The following album, Become, released in 2000, featuring guest appearances by Eyesburn frontman Nemanja Kojić, former Plejboj member Dušan Petrović and Deca Loših Muzičara member Bora Veličković, had the song lyrics entirely written in English language. The album, produced by Goran Živković and Sandra Stojadinović and post-produced by Velja Mitrović, presented the band with a personal approach to reggae music. The album featured the former Superstar member Vladan Rajović on drums, soon replaced by former Kazna Za Uši and Del Arno Band member Dejan Utvar. In 2001, the band appeared on the Munje (Lightning Flashes) movie soundtrack with the song "Izlazim" ("I am Getting Out"). Also, the material from the debut album, previously available only on compact cassette, was rereleased on CD with the Veliki Prezir debut album by Metropolis Records. The band stopped working on the Spring of 2001, when Nektarijević moved to Los Angeles. Reformation (2003-present) In 2003, the reformed Kanda, Kodža i Nebojša, featuring Nektarijević and Rajović with new members, bassist Branislav Dragović (a former Samostalni Referenti member), guitarist Nenad Pejović (a former Headstream member), and guitarist Nikola Novaković, released the album Prekidi stvarnosti (Reality Cracks). The album, produced by the band themselves with Goran Matić, featuring bonus tracks "Every Nation (Sunset Mix)" and "Ahead There" recorded in Los Angeles, was pronounced the best album of the year 2005 by the webzine Popboks."IZBOR POPBOKSA ZA 2005 – Domaći i strani album i koncert: Antony and The Johnsons, KKN i Mercury Rev", Popboks.com On early 2005, the band was joined by the trumpet player Zoran Erkman, also known as Zerkman, a former Disciplina Kičme member. During the same year, the band started collaborating with the composer Irena Popović at the BELEF festival, with whom, in 2006, the band worked on a rock opera Mozart... Luster... Lustig, covering the works of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. The material from the opera, appeared on the DVD release Prekid stvarnosti u Domu Omladine BGD 28.04.2006 (Reality Cracks at Dom Omladine Belgrade April 28, 2006), featuring the recordings of the Belgrade Dom Omladine 2006 performance, and the 2006 Novi Sad Exit festival performance, released in 2007. The following year, the album Deveti život (Ninth Life) was released, acclaimed by the Popboks critics as the album of the year 2008."IZBOR KRITIČARA POPBOKSA: Najbolje iz 2008.", Popboks.com In November 2010, the band released the single "Kafane i rokenrol" ("Kafanas and Rock and Roll") for Internet streaming in order to promote the upcoming studio album."Preslušaj: Kanda Kodža i Nebojša - Kafane i rokenrol", Popboks.com The album, entitled Manifest (Manifesto) and produced by Andrej Jovanović, was released in April 2011."Novi album Kande, Kodže i Nebojše (VIDEO)", balkanrock.com The album was released on CD through Odličan Hrčak and in mp3 format for free digital download through Exit music."Besplatno preuzmite novi album benda Kanda Kodža i Nebojša", Popboks.com In October, the band went on a tour across Serbia in order to promote the album."Kanda, Kodža i Nebojša na turneji", balkanrock.com On June 30, 2012, the band performed on the last evening of the first Belgrade Calling festival."Poznata satnica Belgrade Calling festivala", balkanrock.com Legacy In 2006, the song "Priroda" was ranked on the No. 48 on the B92 Top 100 Domestic Songs, polled by the Radio B92 listeners.B92 Top 100 Domestic Songs list at the B92 official site In 2011, the song "Prekidi stvarnosti" was polled, by the listeners of Radio 202, one of 60 greatest songs released by PGP-RTB/PGP-RTS during sixty years of the labels existence.60 хитова емисије ПГП на 202!, facebook.com Discography Studio albums * Guarda Toma! (1996) * Igračka plačka (1998) * Become (2000) * Prekidi stvarnosti (2005) * Deveti život (2008) * Manifest (2011) Singles * "Visokogradnja" / "Sisa" (1995) * "Priroda" (1996, 2002) * "Manitua mi" (1999) * "Izlazim" (2001) * "Kafane i rokenrol" (2010) Video albums * Prekid stvarnosti u Domu Omladine BGD 28.04.2006 (2007) References * EX YU ROCK enciklopedija 1960-2006, Janjatović Petar; ISBN 978-86-905317-1-4 * Kanda, Kodža i Nebojša at Discogs External links * Official website * Kanda, Kodža i Nebojša at Myspace * Kanda, Kodža i Nebojša at Youtube * Kanda, Kodža i Nebojša at Discogs * Kanda, Kodža i Nebojša at Rateyourmusic * Kanda, Kodža i Nebojša at Facebook * Kanda, Kodža i Nebojša at Last.fm * Kanda, Kodža i Nebojša at B92.fm